


伪装情人

by all21003



Category: jn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all21003/pseuds/all21003





	伪装情人

01  
陈立农舔了舔下嘴唇，在酒吧昏暗的灯光里寻找着今晚的猎物。今天的陈立农特意抹了很多发胶，狼味十足的大背头倒是让陈立农看起来很具有攻击性，原本像小狗似的下垂眼由于是眯着眼睛的，倒也有了狼的意味。陈立农故意扯了扯已经把第二颗纽扣解开的衬衫，露出了性感的锁骨和令人着迷的胸肌。身边的好友范丞丞斜着眼睛看了他一眼，也忍不住对着陈立农的胸肌吹了个口哨，陈立农朝着好友勾唇笑了笑，拿起吧台上的酒一饮而尽。几滴酒调皮地没跑进嘴里，从嘴角一路朝下跑着，从刀削般的下颚线滚落到颈边。几道视线也忍不住随着那酒滴往下看去，尽管酒吧里灯光昏暗，但红色的酒珠和白皙的皮肤还是有着鲜明的反差，勾着人不禁想代替那酒珠往下抚过脖颈和胸膛。只是这样的遐思还没有延伸开去，美好肉体的主人就抬手把那液体擦了去，只在嘴角还挂着笑，像女巫的咒术，勾人心魄。

一个肌肉男在众人惊异又嫉妒的眼光里率先走向了陈立农，“请你喝一杯？”

陈立农上下扫视了他一眼，抬手勾了勾手指，等肌肉男靠近了，才在他耳边压着声音开了口。

“我不上你这样的。”

肌肉男的脸上的笑容僵了僵，酒精本身就刺激了他的神经，挑衅的话语更是让他怒火中烧，抬手就是一拳朝着陈立农的肚子上去，没成想却被陈立农抓住了手腕。肌肉男使了使劲，却没成想在他眼里的性感小野猫力气却大的狠，他挣扎了两下竟然还没能从他手里挣脱出来，正想抬手用另一只手招呼，陈立农身边的范丞丞却拍了拍他的肩。肌肉男嫌弃地瞪了他一眼，不满地吼了句干嘛。

“出来玩嘛，开心啦。给老板个面子，别在这闹。”范丞丞朝肌肉男抛了个媚眼，做起了和事佬。肌肉男大概也是觉得有理，从陈立农手中扯回了自己的手，骂骂咧咧地走了。

陈立农朝着范丞丞看了一眼，撇了撇嘴，“你这儿都没有什么好货色啊。”原本应该是甜糯的台湾腔调，硬是被陈立农压着嗓子讲成了低音炮，酥酥麻麻的，范丞丞忍不住心想怪不得和陈立农上过床的都想着再来第二回。

“我这样的小庙难得有像农哥这样的大佛来啊。”范丞丞搭上了陈立农的肩，又朝着酒吧的一角抬了抬下巴，“农哥，你看那。”

陈立农顺着范丞丞的视线望去，只见几个人围坐在桌旁，正兴高采烈地喝着酒。陈立农有点近视，加之酒吧里的灯光实在是晃了他的眼，陈立农眯着眼睛看了半天也没看清那桌上有什么入得了他眼的人。陈立农正打算和朋友说句今晚就算了，没想到范丞丞反而点了杯酒送给了那桌的客人，还硬冠上了是自己送的名义。陈立农没忍住给了范丞丞一拐，范丞丞立马装作被打残了的模样趴在陈立农的肩头让陈立农负责后半辈子。

还没等陈立农讲出什么，就看见原本那桌的客人有个人起了身，陈立农看不清那人的脸，但至少那人高挑的身材还是让陈立农满意的，就是瘦了点，有点弱不禁风的感觉。陈立农也不喜欢这样的，万一被自己弄死在床上了，那还算谁的，自己可不想搞出命来。

等那人走到自己的面前了，陈立农突然就后悔了，面前这人的长相也太对自己的胃口了。剑眉星目这些词陈立农不会用，陈立农就觉得这人哪哪都诱人的要命，泛着水光的眼睛，雕刻似的下颚线，高挺的鼻梁，细长的脖颈和纤细的腰肢，面前的人身体的每一个部分都让陈立农忍不住去想象这人在床上该是个什么样子。

“你请的酒？”那人开了口，带着浓厚酒味的声音也让陈立农觉得性感得要命。坐在椅子上的陈立农抬眼朝着他笑，又用手去搂面前的人的脖子。

“对啊，我请的。小美人要不要坐下来再喝一杯？”

那人先是愣了愣，很明显已经是被酒精麻痹了大脑，反射弧有点跟不上，过了一会儿才在陈立农身边坐下，慢悠悠开了口，“我叫林彦俊。”

“我叫陈立农。”陈立农凑到林彦俊耳边开了口，故意朝着林彦俊的耳朵吹着气，看见林彦俊的耳垂都泛了红，陈立农满意地又点了杯酒递到林彦俊的面前。

陈立农也不清楚他灌了林彦俊多少杯酒，只是看着林彦俊趴在桌上不省人事的样子，陈立农美滋滋地揽过林彦俊的腰，和范丞丞说了声走了，便搂着人出了酒吧，叫了车直奔附近的主题酒店。看着扬长而去的陈立农，范丞丞只在心里给刚才的小美人道了个可惜，转头正打算再喝杯酒就回家，却发现陈立农刚没喝完的酒好像有点不太对劲。范丞丞拿起酒杯闻了闻，经营酒吧已久的他自然知道这酒里是被下了药，等着范丞丞冲到大门口，哪里还见得着陈立农的影子。听着手机传出的“您拨打的用户已关机”的机械女声，范丞丞心想着这回真的要被农哥打惨了。

 

 

02  
陈立农扶着林彦俊躺在了酒店的大床上，因为走动而凌乱的衬衫暴露了林彦俊一大截细腰，陈立农这才发现林彦俊虽然看着挺瘦的，但腹肌却还有好几块。穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉，陈立农满意地点了点头，又转身去了卫生间打算先洗个澡，待会儿再好好品尝今晚的小美人。

等着陈立农洗完澡从浴室里出来，就发现林彦俊已经脱光了上衣，连下身的裤子纽扣也被解开了，嘴里还嚷嚷着热。陈立农勾着嘴角把空调温度又调低了两度，然后径直爬到了床上压着林彦俊，手也干脆地放在了林彦俊的裤裆。

“彦俊，很热吗，想不想凉快？”陈立农亲吻着林彦俊的耳垂，手隔着内裤抚摸着林彦俊的性器，感受到林彦俊的下体很明显地变热变硬，又满意地用舌尖舔舐着林彦俊的耳廓，甚至模拟着性交的姿势戳刺着林彦俊的耳道。

林彦俊情不自禁地搂上了陈立农的脖子，嘴里哼哼唧唧地听不清说着什么，但是下身却是很明显地挺着跨把性器往陈立农手里送。陈立农本想移开手骗着林彦俊说出一些更好听的话，却没成想林彦俊的力气竟然出奇地大，陈立农的手又被他带着直接伸进了内裤里，外面的长裤更是在陈立农不知道的时候就被林彦俊踹开了去。

陈立农觉得今天真的是捡到宝了，林彦俊这么主动又热情，连自诩什么阵仗都见过的自己都觉得被林彦俊勾得浑身都是火，整个人都散发着不一样的热量。早知道刚才的澡就不洗了，还憋得自己难受。

陈立农心里还暗自高兴着，决定今天先让林彦俊好好舒服一回，再解决自己胯下的问题。于是陈立农干脆地抽出了自己的手，跪着往后退了一点，又拍了拍了林彦俊的脸，等着林彦俊睁开眼睛看着自己的时候，陈立农才弯腰低头用嘴隔着内裤舔舐林彦俊的龟头。内裤上渐渐晕开了一层水渍，也不知是陈立农的口水还是林彦俊流出来的液体，陈立农颇为自豪地听着林彦俊的低喘声，感觉自己的性器都被林彦俊勾得大了一圈，但想着还是得先让林彦俊爽，陈立农耐着性子用手脱下了林彦俊的内裤，然后低头含住了。

林彦俊的性器比陈立农想象的要大的多，陈立农觉得自己的嘴都被撑大了一圈。从未给别人口交过的陈立农含了半天不得要领，嘴巴还酸痛得要死，陈立农只能先放弃口交这个计划。然而，陈立农刚想抬头，就被林彦俊按着脑袋摁了回去。比柱身略大一些的龟头直直地捅到了陈立农的喉咙干，刺激得陈立农眼眶都泛了红，恶心的感觉让陈立农止不住干呕，紧缩的口腔和喉咙却给林彦俊带来了极大的快感，按着陈立农脑袋的手一点也没松劲，反而让陈立农含得更深了一点。

陈立农的嘴已经张到了最大，嘴里充血的性器更是让他嘴角都泛着酸，仿佛下一秒就要被撑破的恐惧感让陈立农不住地挣扎着。可软软的口腔却让林彦俊觉得舒爽至极，甚至抓着陈立农的头发在陈立农的嘴里抽动起来。陈立农被动地接受着粗大的性器在自己的嘴里进出，无数次忍住了咬断这根东西的冲动。直到最后林彦俊加快了速度，陈立农才想着要躲开，可刚抬起来的头很快又被林彦俊按了下去，陈立农想不通一个醉酒的人哪来这么大的力气，嘴里满满当当的全是精液。然而林彦俊射完了也不从他嘴里出去，陈立农被迫着咽下了林彦俊的精液。

林彦俊射完了就松了劲，陈立农这才得以让自己直起身来。陈立农伸手揉了揉自己发酸的嘴角，还没来得及控诉，便感觉到天翻地覆，自己竟然被林彦俊压在了身下，林彦俊甚至用酒店准备好的情趣手铐将他拷在了床头。陈立农呆愣了三秒，立马抬腿去踹身上的林彦俊，林彦俊大概也没想到陈立农力气这么大，硬是被陈立农活生生踹下了床。

“林彦俊！你特么放开我！”陈立农不怎么说脏话，可眼下的局势让他忍不住爆了粗口。被硬按着口交还吃了一嘴的精液不说，现在林彦俊竟然还敢拷着他，man帅有型的陈立农自然无法接受。

“宝贝，你现在听话一点，我保证待会儿会对你温柔一点的。”林彦俊好整以暇地从地上站起来，慢悠悠地开了口，甚至还对着床上的陈立农抛了个媚眼，显然完全没有醉酒的样子。看着陈立农铺着薄汗的身体，林彦俊抬眼看了眼墙上的钟，想着马上就到时间了。

“你滚！”陈立农扯着嗓子吼林彦俊，本被压着的嗓音完全展露了他原有的少年味道，加上混在其中的软绵绵的台湾语调，耍狠的语气反而听起来更想是床笫之间的情趣撒娇。陈立农被摆了一道已经甚为不爽，林彦俊现在胜券在握的样子，更让他嘴里骂骂咧咧地不停歇，烂人啊，混蛋啊一系列的词接连着从陈立农嘴里蹦出来。而这些词就像挠痒痒一样的打在林彦俊身上，让林彦俊觉得陈立农像只兔子一样，林彦俊也不管陈立农的叫骂声，甚至悠闲地打开了一瓶放在桌上的水喝了一口。

陈立农没骂多久声音就渐渐小了下去，因为他明显地感受到了刚才开始就感觉到的热已经蔓延到了他的全身。陈立农的咒骂声里渐渐地混进了呻吟声，陈立农感觉到自己的下体不由自主地抬了起来，胸前的茱萸也已经充血挺立，身上的皮肤更是叫嚣着被抚摸，被触碰。更为可怖的是，陈立农甚至觉得身后的小穴都感受到了一阵阵的空虚。陈立农咬着牙不让自己呻吟出口，并着腿磨蹭着自己的性器试图抵消一些燥热。但这很明显是隔靴搔痒，不仅得不到满足，反而让情欲变得更为凶猛。

林彦俊欣赏着陈立农性感的躯体，放下手中的瓶子爬上了床。陈立农以为咬着嘴唇就可以挡住呻吟，但细细碎碎的娇喘早就从嘴角跑了出去，一点不落地跑进了林彦俊的耳朵。林彦俊看着陈立农泛着水光的身体，白皙的身体早就被情欲折腾地起了红，在酒店故意设计的昏黄色灯光下更是显得诱人。林彦俊咽了咽口水，等着陈立农开口求他。

陈立农感觉身体里的热已经顺着血脉跑进了他的脑子里，理智都快被这股热量给烧到崩断。这具身体自从开了荤就没委屈过自己，在春药的折磨下撑了这么久，已经到达了极致。而林彦俊仅仅坐在床边，陈立农就已经感受到了林彦俊身上带着凉，林彦俊是唯一能让他降温的人。陈立农忍不住扭着腰向着林彦俊的方向靠近，被林彦俊察觉以后，林彦俊反而往后退了退。陈立农最终还是忍不住松了口。

“你要上就上，装什么东西。”

“宝贝，我早就和你说了，想要就求我。”林彦俊其实也被陈立农扭着腰呻吟地样子惹得一股热量直冲下体，但是他还有时间等着小兔子自己把自己送到他口中。

陈立农被气得又瞪林彦俊一眼，但红红的眼睛完全削弱了眼神的威慑力，反而变得更像是撒着娇的嗔怪。陈立农想自己用腿去缓解欲望，而这在强大的情欲面前根本就是杯水车薪。身体里的热量最终还是烧断了陈立农的理智线，让陈立农支支吾吾地开了口，“嗯…求你…”

“宝宝要说清楚我才知道要做什么哦。”

“求……求你摸摸我……”只要第一句求饶开了口，后面的话就可以完全不顾脸面的也接二连三地蹦出来。

“摸哪里？这里吗？”林彦俊终于伸出了手，先是在陈立农的乳头上摸了一把，听着陈立农骤然出口的呻吟声，林彦俊又把手伸到了陈立农的下体，轻轻碰了一下，“还是这里？”

“唔…都，都要……想要你…嗯…亲亲我的乳头…啊…然后摸我的肉棒……”被羞耻感充斥着的陈立农忍不住带着哭腔开了口，在林彦俊轻咬拉扯着他的乳头的时候，更是忍不住喘着粗气说好爽，甚至在林彦俊刚伸手摸上他的性器的时候，陈立农直接尖叫着射了出来。

“这么快？”林彦俊轻笑着开了口，原本一定会大声反驳的陈立农却根本没办法去理睬林彦俊的调侃，他现在只感受到了后穴的空虚。陈立农不知道林彦俊给他下了什么药，似乎后面不得到满足，他今天就可以活活浪死在这张床上。

“啊…求你…求你进来啊……”

“进来？进哪里去？用什么进？”林彦俊明知故问，手掌却已经驾轻就熟地把陈立农刚射出来的东西抹在了陈立农的穴口，然后流连忘返似的在会阴处不停地按压着。

陈立农的后穴早就在药物的作用下一张一合起来，强烈的想要被进入的感觉早就席卷了陈立农的理智。陈立农直接用腿夹住了林彦俊精瘦的腰，提臀用穴口去蹭林彦俊的性器。每次堪堪从顶部滑过就让陈立农舒爽出声，陈立农完全可以想象如果被进入该会有多么畅快。求欢的话一旦出口就有如洪水卸闸，一发不可收拾。

“求你了…哥哥，哥哥快来肏农农吧…啊…”

林彦俊闻言立马讲自己的两根手指塞入了陈立农的后穴，陈立农的性器更是因为手指的进入而又颤颤巍巍地立了起来。天知道林彦俊有多想直接进入这个温暖而湿润的地方，而一直本着“带给人家快乐是我人生的宗旨”的林彦俊还是耐着性质给陈立农做起来了扩张。

“你，是不是…没吃饭啊…直接进来啊…嗯……”话音刚落，陈立农就感受到林彦俊的性器插入了他的体内，穴口褶皱全被扯平，穴内的肠肉感受到性器的进入，更是争先恐后地吸着性器不用松口。空虚了许久的后穴终于尝到了肉棒的味道，陈立农的性器也滴滴答答地掉落几点淫液。

“我现在就让你知道我行不行。”林彦俊发了狠似的每一下都把性器送到陈立农体内的最深处，他听到了在划过某一点时陈立农变了调的呻吟。林彦俊故意不顶那一点，反而每一下都避开那一点，顶胯的速度却丝毫未减。食髓知味的陈立农忍受不了这样的折磨，不知什么时候被解开的手拉着林彦俊的手去摸自己的胸部，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕让林彦俊肏他的敏感点，还凑上前去亲吻林彦俊。

林彦俊被他这幅坦然求欢的样子和刚才宁死不屈的样子弄得有些发笑，顺着陈立农的意搂着他的脖子亲他，下身却不似亲吻一样温柔，而是将性器整根抽出，然后又狠狠进入，径直顶向敏感点。被这样肏弄了没多久的陈立农觉得四肢百骸都舒爽了起来，全身每一个毛孔似乎都得到了舒张，后穴更是爽的紧紧夹住了林彦俊的性器，在每一次抽离时被带出的粉色媚肉就是最好的挽留证明。

陈立农完全沉浸在了这场性事里，他肆无忌惮地喊着哥哥快肏我，哥哥好棒啊之类的淫言秽语，逼得林彦俊红着眼睛恨不得把他肏死在床上。直到感受到一大股淫水浇灌在了自己的性器上，林彦俊才抵在最深处将浓稠的精液全部射到了陈立农的体内，陈立农又被刺激得射出了今晚的第二次。

最后林彦俊抱着陈立农去洗了澡，而小兔子全然没有了最开始的样子，只软乎乎地趴在林彦俊的怀里任由林彦俊动作。

 

03  
第二天醒来腰酸背痛的陈立农直接把枕头摔在了林彦俊的脸上，发誓再也不相信林彦俊说的陪他角色扮演就让自己反攻的鬼话。


End file.
